A Proposal for Sectionals
by Vita.Amore.Riso
Summary: Mr. Schue has an idea for Sectionals. Finn is pissed. Blaine is stricken. Kurt is raging. And, New Directions are freaking out. I really am hating on Finn right now. I love protective!Kurt and sad!Blaine.  Klaine forever. Rated T for cursing and distress.


**Author****'****s ****Note:** So, this plot bunny has been hopping through my mind this weekend and would not stop until I wrote it. Now the bunny is happy and you have a new one shot from me. It's a win-win situation, right? Please review.

**Apologies:** I want to say that I am sorry to those of you that read my chapter story. I have not updated in a while, I know, but I have good reasons, I promise. I may be updating tonight, though. I have to type it all up now that I once again have access to a laptop. More detailed groveling will happen in that author's note. Thanks for hanging in.

**Disclaimer:** In continuing with my Marianas Trench (MT) addiction, the song included below is not mine, but is an awesome MT song titled "Perfect." Also, I do not own Glee or anything that you recognize. If I did, Finn would have been bitch slapped by Kurt for his treatment of Blaine a LONG time ago. Frankly, I don't understand how Kurt has not done so by now…

* * *

><p>"OK, guys! Settle down… quiet. It is time we get serious and start discussing our plans for Sectionals." Mr. Schue announces.<p>

"Well, it is about time, Mr. Schue. I have been giving this a lot of thought and I think that I have the perfect duet for Finn and me to sing this year." Rachel replies smiling at Finn as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

Mr. Schue takes a deep breath and then says steadily, "Thank you, Rachel, however…"

"However what, Mr. Schue?" Rachel questions shrilly.

"Well, I was thinking that we should shake things up again this time around. I thought that maybe we could have Blaine solo or duet and perhaps Brittany, Tina, Santana, Puck, and Kurt could front a group piece."

Finn bolts to his feet as soon as Blaine's name is mentioned. Once Mr. Schue is done with his announcement, Finn spins around glaring at Blaine. In the split second before Finn opens his mouth, the rest of the Glee Club is murmuring their pleased thoughts as to the proposed line up, while Blaine is looking surprised and Kurt is beaming proudly rubbing Blaine's arm and bouncing with excitement. But, then…

"What the hell? What the hell are you even doing, man? This is my club. You can't just waltz in here and take it over. I knew you were angling for a solo, I knew it. I told you, dude, we are not The Warblers and we don't need you! Why don't you just go back to Dalton if you want all the solos!"

For a moment, there is absolutely no sound in the choir room until all hell breaks loose with everyone shouting at Finn as Blaine stares at the floor trying to swallow the tears that are inching their way outwards. Kurt's arms had automatically encircled around Blaine when Finn began his tirade as if to protect his boyfriend from his step-brother's words.

With a withering glare Kurt looks into Finn's eyes and very quietly responds in a voice shaking with repressed rage, "Finn Hudson, you know better than anyone that Blaine would not, as you put it, 'angle for a solo' and you know that the reason Blaine is here is because he loves me and we want to be together. I am your brother and you are supposed to be Blaine's friend. All summer you guys bonded and spent all that time together, but ever since he stepped foot here as a student, you have been a-a-a bully towards Blaine and he does not deserve it. The Glee Club is supposed to be a safe place for all of us, we are supposed to be friends, be a family. And, you dare attack Blaine like this? What the hell is _**your**_ problem?"

Finn stares at Kurt, shock written all over his face. Before he can respond, Blaine shifts in Kurt's arms, gently disentangling himself and stands up. Still looking at the floor, Blaine clears his throat and then quietly murmurs, "M-mr. Schue, thank you for the opportunity, but as this is my first time competing with you guys, it would probably be best if I did not accept your offer. Maybe another time. T-thank you." Blaine starts to walk out of the choir room as if in a dream, turning and glancing up briefly he adds, "I'm sorry, but I need some air. Not feeling too well. I'll try my best to be back before Glee is over. E-excuse me please." As he walks out, the entire Glee Club sits in shock processing the stricken expression that they had seen on Blaine's face before he turned away and left the room.

Five minutes pass in silence. Nobody moves, nobody speaks. Everyone just stares.

Finally, Brittany breaks the silence. Very quietly she kneels in front of Kurt, whose face is covered in tears of rage towards his supposed brother and heartbreak on behalf of his boyfriend who looked so lost when he left. "Dolphin, would Blaine go back to Dalton? I don't want him to leave. Please say he is going to stay here…"

Giving her a sad little smile, Kurt gently replies, "I don't know Britt. I really hope not." With that, Kurt stands up grabbing both his and Blaine's bags and leaves the room in search of his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten minutes later…<strong>_

Kurt hasn't been able to find Blaine and he is getting more and more anxious. He should have run after him right away, but he knew that Blaine needed a moment to himself. His phone keeps vibrating with text messages and phone calls from various Glee Clubbers, but nothing from Blaine. Kurt ends up at their stairwell, but there is no sign of Blaine. Frustrated and worried, he sits down on the stairs and begins to cry.

"Umm, Kurt?"

Kurt's head snaps up and he glares at Finn with the harshest glare he has ever inflicted on anyone. Seeing Kurt's expression, Finn swallows roughly and takes a step backwards.

Looking down, Finn tries again, "Kurt, I'm sor-"

"Shut up, Finn. I don't want to hear it. Anyways, I am not the one you owe an apology to."

"Yeah, I know. W-where is Blaine?"

"I haven't been able to find him. I'm getting really worried."

"Umm… maybe he went home?"

"No, his car is still here. He is somewhere here at school. I just haven't figured out his hiding spot yet."

"Hiding spot?"

"Yeah, Finn, his hiding spot. You know, a safe place where he would go to just breathe and get some distance without fear of being attacked for who he is. For most of us, that place is the choir room. But, you have succeeded in making that not Blaine's place…"

The shame rolls over him in waves. Thinking hard, trying to make up for his idiocy, Finn mumbles, "Well, what usually makes him feel better when he is upset or confused?"

"Well," Kurt begins thinking deeply, "usually he comes to me. But, if he can't come to me, usually he retreats to music… Shit! I think I know where he is. Thanks Finn." As Kurt starts to rush away, he turns around and looks at Finn, the rage still evident in his eyes, "This does not change anything. I still think you are an ass, and you owe Blaine an apology the likes of which you have never made before."

As Kurt starts to rush away Finn calls out, "Wait, Kurt! Let me come with you so I can apologize to Blaine. Please!"

"Fine. Just hurry the hell up, Frankenteen. And, you better hope he is where I think he is…"

Three minutes later Kurt and Finn are standing outside of the auditorium.

"Why would he be here?" Finn asks.

"Think, Finn. This is the only place in the school – other than the choir room – that has a piano and is usually empty." Kurt replies, disdain dripping in his voice.

"Oh. Blaine plays the piano? I didn't know that…"

"There is a lot you don't know, Finn." Kurt states shaking his head sadly.

Quietly opening the door to the auditorium, Kurt feels an onslaught of relief as he hears the piano music and then sees his adorable boyfriend. Blaine is seated on the bench in front of a purple piano, playing random melodies. Kurt knows that when Blaine gets upset, he shifts mentally through various songs until he finds the one that best suits his situation or mood. Knowing that his boyfriend needs the release, and feeling better since he knows that he is safe, Kurt sits down in a seat in the back row among the shadows. He feels Finn sit down next to him.

"What is he doing? Why aren't we going over to talk to him? Why are we just sitting here?" Finn questions as he rubs his knees with his hands.

"Shhhhh," Kurt whispers. "When Blaine is really upset he lets music heal him. Right now, he is really upset and needs a release. We are going to let him have it. That is why we are 'just sitting here.' He is trying to find a song that speaks to him. Maybe you will learn something by just watching."

A few minutes of random, continuous playing finally morphs into an actual song. As Blaine starts to play, Kurt inhales sharply recognizing the song.

"What?" Finn asks, the confusion evident in his face.

"Just listen to the song, Finn." Kurt responds quietly.

All of a sudden, Blaine starts to sing…

_Please __sing __to __me, __I __can __see __you __open __up __to __breathe  
>Fast <em>_words __make __it __easier __on __me  
>Make <em>_a __point __to __never __disappoint __you  
>Somebody's <em>_got __to __tell __me __what __to __do_

_Just __wish __you __would've __seen __me  
>When <em>_it __used __to __come __so __easy  
>I <em>_like __to __say __that __it's __easy __to __stay __but __it's __not __for __me  
>'Cause <em>_I'm __barely __here __at __all  
><em>

_Slow down now, the secrets out  
>And I swear now everything is perfect<br>_

_What you want, what you need has been killing me  
>Try to be everything that you want me to be<br>I'll say yes I'll undress, I'll do more for less  
>And I will change everything until it's perfect again<br>_

_Coming __down, __coming __around  
>Giving <em>_a __frown __to __the __sound __when __I __hit __ground  
>I <em>_hate __the __way __that __I __say __I __should __say  
>When <em>_I __know __that __I __don't __give __a __fuck __about __it __anyway  
><em>

_Shake hands, the truth smiles all around  
>As I sell my body by the pound<br>Sign my name on the dotted line  
>It would be fate, do not resuscitate<br>_

_Slow down now, the secrets out  
>And I swear now I'll still make this perfect<br>_

_What you want, what you need has been killing me  
>Try to be everything that you want me to be<br>I'll say yes I'll undress, I'll do more for less  
>And I will change everything till it's perfect again<br>_

_I think it's better this way  
>This is good in a bad way<br>It's better this way  
>I'll make this perfect again<em>

_I'll make this perfect again  
><em>

_What you want, what you need has been killing me  
>And I will change everything that you want me to be<br>I'll say yes I'll undress, I'll do more for less  
>And I will change everything<br>_

_What you want, what you need has been killing me  
>Try to be everything that you want me to be<br>I'll say yes I'll undress, I'll do more for less  
>And I will change everything, everything, everything<br>I'll make this perfect again_

Blaine stops playing and lays his head on the piano keys, the sound echoing around the auditorium. From his profile, Finn and Kurt could tell he is crying.

"Go home, Finn." Kurts whispers to him as he gets up from his seat and walks up to the stage.

Finn stays, though, shocked by the emotion and the passion that had been emanating from Blaine as he played. To say he was moved and in awe of Blaine's talent would be an understatement. Finn continues to sit in the shadows watching as Kurt approaches the piano. Watching as Blaine's head whips up with a worried look on his face until he sees it is Kurt and instantly relaxes. Watching as Kurt sits down next to Blaine, whispering to him as he holds his face in his hands. Watching as Blaine says something to Kurt and then his face crumples and his head falls onto Kurt's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. Watching as Kurt continues to whisper, rubbing his back and kissing his temple. Watching as Blaine quiets and lifts his head up, kissing Kurt gently, and gives a small smile… a smile that Finn knows is reserved for Kurt and only Kurt. Suddenly Finn feels like he is intruding on a private moment and gets up to leave. As he slips out of the auditorium and walks back to the choir room, Finn can only think one thing… _Dude, __I __really __fucked __up, __but __how __do __I __fix __this?_

He enters the choir room and is immediately bombarded by the rest of the Glee Club. They are all yelling at him and asking where Blaine and Kurt are and if he apologized like he should.

Looking around at their angry and worried faces, Finn sighs and mumbles, "Kurt and Blaine are together in the auditorium. We should all leave them alone right now. Blaine is upset and Kurt is talking to him. I know I messed up royally. I am really sorry, but I don't know what to do to fix it…"

The room quiets on Finn's confession. Everyone trying to figure out how to fix what Finn broke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile back in the auditorium…<strong>_

Blaine and Kurt are making out on the piano bench, both of them grabbing each other tightly as if any moment they may slip away.

Pulling back with a shaky breath, Kurt whispers, "Blaine, I hope that you know that I think you are so brave for coming to McKinley. And, I love being with you all the time, it makes me so happy. But…"

"But what, Kurt?" Blaine asks cocking his head to the side, worry apparent in his eyes. "Do you want me to leave?" Blaine asks quietly.

"NO! No no no no no! I just… I want you to be happy, too. It would be selfish of me to keep you here and away from Dalton if you aren't happy here." Kurt rushes out in a slightly panicked voice.

"Shhh, baby. Relax. I understand what you mean. But…" Blaine soothes, "being here with you even with Finn being a jerk is a thousand times better than being at Dalton without you. Yeah, I thought things would be different here, but I don't regret coming to McKinley. I could never regret it because this is where you are, where you belong, and I belong with you. You make me happy, no matter where we are or what is going on around us. It is you and me. Nobody can touch us, right?"

Smiling at his wonderful boyfriend, Kurt whispers, "You and me."

Sighing dejectedly, Blaine murmurs, "I just don't know what I did to piss Finn off so much. I thought he was my friend. "

"Hey," Kurt responds, "You did nothing wrong. Finn is the one who is wrong, and he knows it now. He wants to apologize. Everything will be all right, you'll see. Trust me?"

Smiling sweetly at his boyfriend, Blaine nods his head and answers, "I will always trust you." As they melt into yet another gorgeous kiss, Blaine can't help but think of all the fabulousness that his Kurt Hummel, and Kurt can't help but wonder what he ever did to deserve the beauty that is Blaine Anderson.

_**Please review. Thanks!**_


End file.
